The Outside
by Ashley-S13
Summary: Bella is a loner. A Talent Show at Forks High could change all that. Will she become a major star or fall flat? Canon Pairings. I do not own Twilight or any songs that will be included in this story. R and R! Plz give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

The Outside

**This is my first story. I hope you all like it!  
Summary- Bella is a loner and no one talks to her. Forks has a Talent Show and Bella decides to sign up for it. No one except her best friend Jake and her dad know she has an amazing voice. After the Talent Show will she become popular or will she stay a loner.**

Chapter 1-A Lonely Day

BPOV  
**Beep! Beep! Beep!** I reached over and turned off my alarm clock. I got up and went to get a shower. Great another lonely day! Not really. After I got out I wrapped a towel around myself. Hmmm, what to wear what to wear. I said as I searched through my closet. Well I guess it won't really matter no talks to me anyways. I finally picked out an Eeyore tee, skinny jeans and my Converse. **(pic. on profile)** I straightened my hair and put on a little bit of make-up.

I went downstairs Charlie had already left for work. He was Chief of Police and he wasn't comfortable with showing his emotions. We always ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. That's how I grew to like it so much. I was so used to it at home and at school. I grabbed a poptart and headed out to my truck. It was an Old Chevy. My dad bought it from his friend Billy Black. He had a son who I've known my whole life; Jacob Black. We were best friends but unfortunately he went to school on the rez.

I got to school early like always and went straight to my locker. I grabbed my books and headed to my first class.I was the first one there as always. So I got out my new book until then. It was called Thirst, it was about vampires. I was deep in thought, I didn't realize that everyone had made it in the room and were sitting down talking. Mrs. Powers quieted everyone down and started on with our lesson. The first half of the day passed quickly. Before I knew it it was lunch. I sit by myself no one talks to me or ever sat by me.

I brought my lunch and sat down at my table. Lunch was going good until Tanya and her posse walked over to my table. She was the school slut. She's slept with almost every guy here and teachers.

"Hey look guys, it's the lonely old troll." She said and her posse laughed.

I just ignored her. She gave up and left, swinging her hips while walking back to her table. I finished my lunch and threw it away. I had Biology next, so I left for it. I was the first person in again and I began thinking. Why does everyone hate me? I mean no one will talk to me, except when they insult me. I try not to let it bug me but some of the things they say are really hurtful. As Biology started I started to day dream again. Thankfully didn't call on me only because I was a straight "A" student.

Before I knew it I was in 8th period English. The bell was really close to ringing when 's voice came on the PA. Oh come on I just want to get out of this hell hole.

"Students we are going to be holding a Talent Show on Friday." Great today was Wednesday. "If you would like to sign up please do before the end of the day tomorrow in the office. Any school appropriate talents will be allowed. Thank you." Hmm a Talent Show. I mean I can sing and Jake said I was really good. Maybe I should sign up!? I'll ask Jake and maybe I can prove that the lonely girl has a voice and a really good one at that.

I hopped in my truck and raced home. Charlie was already there. I walked in and got the courage to tell him, I was going to be in the Talent Show.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna be in the school Talent Show." I said nervously. He looked up from the t.v.

"That's great Bells. You're a really good singer. Maybe you can make a few more friends." He said with a smile. He got off the couch and walked over to me and gave me a hug. It meant a lot to me since he rarely shows his emotions.

"Thanks Dad, that really means a lot to me." I gave him a smile and went upstairs to finish my homework. After I finished I went downstairs to make supper. I made spaghetti and meatballs. I served up the spaghetti and we both dug in. I was starved."That was great Bells."Charlie said. When we finished I went to get a shower and Charlie went back to the couch to watch ESPN.

I finally got done and changed into a blue zebra stripped tank top and black shorts.**(pic on profile)** I fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the last thought was I couldn't wait until the Talent Show.

**What did you think of my first story? Hope you liked it! Please Review if you want me to continue. I'm gonna start school again soon, so I might not be able to update that frequently. I'll try to though. Thanks!  
AshleyLuvsTaylor**


	2. Chapter 2

The Outside

**Okay the chapter before, I forgot to write the disclaimer. I DON'T own anything! Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Taylor Swift owns the song in the future chapters. I hope you like this chapter! Also all the outfits are on my profile if you would like to see them.**

**BPOV**

**I woke up from a very peaceful sleep. Well with the help of my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed ready to sign up for the Talent Show. I picked out a cute outfit. It was a purple tank top with a vest and black skinny jeans. My shoes were a pair of black converse. I put on some purple and black bangles and purple earrings. I went downstairs and Charlie was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.**

"**Hey dad. Don't you have to work today?" I asked as I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some cereal. I sat down and began eating.**

"**No I decided to call off today. I wasn't feeling well this morning but I'm feeling better now." He explained. That had to have been the most Charlie has ever talked at once. I said goodbye and left for school. When I got there I was early like every morning. I decided to take out my book and sit at one of the tables and read. **

**Before I knew it the whole parking lot was filled up. I put my book away and stood up just to be knocked over. I was getting ready for the impact of the cement but was surprised when it never came. I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel electricity flow between us. I opened my eyes and looked up only to be met with a pair of emerald eyes.**

"**I-I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." I said sounding like an idiot. He smiled a beautiful crooked smile that made my heart melt. I was out of his arms and I took a good look at my savior. He was tall and lean. He had brown hair with a tint of red in it. **

"**No I should apologize. I'm the one who wasn't watching where I was going." He said with a smile.**

"**Well thanks for saving me from falling. I better get to class." After that I walked to 1****st**** period. It was boring as always and time seemed to go slower every time I wished it would go faster. Finally it was lunchtime. I got my lunch and sat down at my table. I was day dreaming and I didn't know that someone had sat down at my table. I snapped out of it and saw that it was a girl with spiky hair. **

"**Hi my name's Alice Brandon. I just moved here from Arizona." She was very bubbly and hyper. I wondered why she was sitting here though.**

"**Hi I'm Bella Swan. Not to be rude or anything but why are you sitting here?" I asked her face scrunched up like she was thinking of something.**

"**Why wouldn't I sit here? You look like a nice person and you have a very good fashion sense. That outfit is so cute." She said getting off track.**

"**Well it's just that no one ever sits with me and it was a shock that you would." I explained.**

"**Well I can tell we're going to be best friends." She went on talking about clothes and how we would have to go shopping together sometime. While Alice was in the middle of talking, Tanya and her posse walked up.**

"**Hey new girl, why are you sitting with the lonely old troll?" Tanya laughed.**

"**Who do you think you are calling my new best friend a lonely old troll?! She has a way better fashion sense than you will ever have." Alice yelled in her face. Even though I haven't known her very long she considered me a best friend.**

"**Whatever you're missing out on an opportunity of a lifetime." Tanya said then walked away.**

"**Alice thank you but you didn't have to do that you know." I smiled at her.**

"**I know but you're my best friend now so I'm gonna stick up for you." She smiled back at me. I decided to change the subject.**

"**Hey are you gonna sign up for the Talent Show?" She shook her head and asked if I was.**

"**I planned on it. Do you wanna come with me while I sign up before class. By the way what class do you have next?" I questioned.**

"**Yeah I'll come with you and I have Biology." She said really quick.**

"**Okay and I have Biology too so we can walk together." We went to the office and I signed up. I was going to sing but I wasn't sure what to sing. I planned on singing 2 songs. Alice and I headed for Biology.**

"**Hey what songs are going to sing?" Alice asked while we were walking to the room.**

"**I don't know. I write songs so I figured that I would write two of them." She nodded her head as we walked into the classroom. I sat by myself yesterday so Alice sat by me today. Bio went quick and I found out that I had the rest of my classes with Alice, so she sat with me in everyone.**

**Alice and I had really clicked and we learned a lot about each other. Alice was a shopping freak and her favorite color was pink and she loved ice cream. She also learned that I liked shopping too but not as much as her. And that my favorite color was blue and I loved ice cream too. We were laughing at each other's corny jokes.**

**We were in English and I noticed that Alice was staring at someone. She was staring at Jasper Whitlock. The Civil War freak. He had blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. I knew as soon as I saw Alice look at him she liked him.**

"**Hey Alice see something you like?" I asked and laughed quietly. She blushed and smiled. I knew we were going to be getting a group. Alice, me and Jasper. This could be a start of a beautiful friendship.**

**I was headed to my truck when Alice called me and yelled Bye! I smiled at her and headed home. I cooked supper for Charlie and hopped in the shower before going to bed.**

I hope you all liked that chapter! It was pretty long. Alice's POV might be next I'm not sure?! If you review I will write more faster! 2-5 / 3 days 10-15 /2 days 20-35 / 1 day Please REVIEW!!! AshleyLuvsTaylor!!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Outside**

**Hope you all like this chapter! I found time to write it! Yay! Hope you like it though it might not be very long. Enjoy!**

**In the morning, I got up and got a shower. I picked out an outfit. It was a pair of ripped flare jeans, a multi-colored tube top, orange converse, orange earrings, and a blue sweater over top.(pic on profile) I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I grabbed a pop tart and stuck it in the toaster. After I ate I gave a Charlie a quick good bye and I hopped in my truck. **

**When I got out I was ambushed by Alice. I laughed and gave her a hug back.**

"**Good Morning to you too, Alice." I laughed**

"**Hey Bella, guess what I signed up for the Talent Show." She squealed so loud it hurt my ears. I didn't want anyone to know I was going to be in it. That's why I told Mr. Kirk not to tell anyone.**

"**Awesome! Oh morning Jasper." I said as he walked up to us.**

"**Hey Bella, Alice." He said back.**

"**Hey Jazz, guess what?! I signed up for the Talent Show this morning." She squealed again. They started into a conversation and I kinda zoned out after that.**

**I noticed my savior from yesterday. He was walking over here with a big burly guy well at least he was. Tanya and her posse walked up and stopped them. He looked like he really didn't want to talk to them. Neither one of them did.**

"**Hey Alice lets go and help those two. They look like they need saved from Tanya and her posse." I laughed as I said this. She nodded and we headed over.**

"**Hey guys do you need help finding your next class?" I asked. The burly haired one looked up and smiled a greatful smile.**

"**Yeah we do, could you show us?" He smiled up at me.**

"**What are you losers doing here?" Tanya asked in a nasally voice.**

"**They are not losers. And they are showing us to our next class." The burly one said. We didn't even know his names and still he is still sticking up for us.**

"**Okay let's go then." I said as I smiled at the burly one. As we were walking I heard Tanya squeal in annoyance. Ha! She is so annoying.**

"**Hey thanks for saving us back there. My name's Emmett and that's Edward." He smiled.**

"**Hey no problem. Oh well this is Bella, Jasper, and I'm Alice." Alice and I smiled back at the two of them. They both smiled back.**

"**Hey I forgot to thank you yesterday for saving me from falling." I spoke to Edward. **

"**It's not a problem. Glad I could save a pretty face from falling." He smiled a crooked smile and I blushed about ten shades of red.**

"**Hey what class do you have next?" Jazz asked. I forgot he was there.**

"**English." Emmett said.**

"**Spanish." Edward said.**

"**Well I have English with Alice and Bella has Spanish. So we'll show you where the classes are." He explained. We all nodded, and left for our classes. Edward was walking beside and I could feel like an electric current running between us.**

"**Hey do you wanna play 20 questions?" He suddenly asked.**

"**Uh..sure." I said with a smile. He smiled back.**

"**Ok……um, what's your favorite color?" He asked.**

"**Green." I blurted out, then blushed. He must have noticed.**

"**Why are you blushing?" He asked sounding very curious. Curse my stupid blush!**

"**No reason." I said avoiding eye contact.**

"**Please just tell me." I made the worst mistake and looked at him, he was pouting and I just told him.**

"**." I mumbled out quickly.(**_**A/N—It's because it's the color of your eyes.)**_**I blushed after I said it because there was a glint of humor in his eyes.**

"**Hey, don't worry because my favorite color is brown." I looked at him curiously.**

"**Why brown?" I asked.**

"**Because it's the color of your eyes." I blushed and looked down. He tilted my head up to look at him. I was leaning in and so was he but we were startled by someone. We both jumped back and I looked who said it and I saw none other than…….**

**Haha sorry I had to leave it there. But if you want me to write more, review if I get lots of reviews I will update quicker. Plz tell everyone about it and to review it! Thx!! Love ya all! 3**

**AshleyLuvsTaylor (: **


	4. AN Sorry!

**Hey guys and girls! I know I really suck, but I have a poll and I need you people to vote if you want me to write chapter 4. I would really like it if you did. Please? I'll love you guys forever! I know I'm already asking too much but if you could do you think you could encourage other people to read and review my story?? It would really mean a lot to me. Thank you everyone!! For all who like my story, VOTE!! Lol! Please with Edward and Jacob on top?? Haha. **

**~Peace Out Peeps! ~**

**Thanks,**

**AshleyLuvsTaylor 3 **

**P.S Just to clear one thing up in the last chapter I said that Alice didn't know about Bella signing up for the Talent Show but in chapter 2 I said she did. Just pretend that Alice does know but no one else does.**

**Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I only had 3 people vote on who they would rather have interrupt Bella and Edward. I decided to just choose my own. Each choice had like 33% of it so they were tied. Here is this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! (I'm sad now)**

**Chapter 4**

_**I was about to kiss Edward when someone stopped us. Of course it was none other than Tanya, Queen Bitch! Ugh! She just had to stop us. Just then I realized something, I was about to kiss Edward!? **_

"_**Ugh! Eddie, what are you doing? Come walk me to my class." She said in her annoying nasally voice.**_

"_**No Tanya! And my name is not Eddie!" She huffed and walked away, but not before she said..**_

"_**Bella if I were you I would watch your back bitch!" I ignored her and we walked off to class.**_

_**All of my classes passed quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I found Alice and Jasper at our table. They were talking animatedly about something. I decided not to disturb them and went to get my lunch. I grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple, and a bottle of water. When I reached the table Alice and Jasper stopped talking. Hmm wonder what that was about.**_

"_**Hey guys." I said sitting down.**_

"_**Hey Bella." Jasper said then he left to get his lunch.**_

"_**So Bella….I heard you were caught kissing Edward." She said casually. Of course she would know.**_

"_**Alice we weren't kissing. Tanya stopped us before anything could happen." She was eyeing me carefully. "Unfortunately." I mumbled under my breath. She caught on. Shoot! I thought I got that one in unscathed.**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry Bella. I didn't hear you what did you say?" She had an evil glint in her eye. This is not going to end well for me.**_

"_**Excuse me? I didn't say anything." I said innocently. Two could play at this game.**_

"_**Oh my Bella I'm positively sure you did say something." She said back.**_

"_**Alice I didn't say anything. And if I did I wouldn't have told you." She was thinking obviously because she didn't reply. Where the hell was Jasper it's been almost 10 minutes since he left. I wonder if he's sitting with Ed-No stop! You can't think about him. I mean you barely even know him. Plus you just met him.**_

"_**Bella so you don't trust me?" She had on her signature pout and Bambi eyes. No resist it! Resist it! Ha! I have an idea.**_

"_**Alice I do trust you but what if I left you dress me tomorrow would you drop this conversation?" She looked like she was about to burst. And she started jumping up and down.**_

"_**Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes Bella!! Thank you sooo much!" She was bouncing in her seat. Oh my gosh! What have I just gotten myself into?! While I was thinking she was going on and on about what I look good in and what she was planning on making me wear.**_

_**We finally left for class. I had this class, with Alice. I couldn't wait 'til I could see Edward again. Was this bad? I mean wanting to see a guy I barely even knew? Oh well. I'll worry about it later!**_

_**After what felt like hours, I went to 8**__**th**__** period. English. Ugh! It sucks but it was the last class of the day. I sat down and the teacher just went on and on about some book. I had no idea what it was about. Hmm….I wonder what Edward is doing? Just as my thoughts headed in that direction, the bell rang. I must have been lost in my thoughts because I realized that I had reached my truck.**_

"_**Cya Bella!" Alice called from the other side of the parking lot. I waved goodbye and left.**_

_**When I got home I made dinner for Charlie and decided to call Jake, to tell him about the Talent Show. I found out today I had to do 2 songs.**_

_**The phone rang twice before I heard a gruff voice on the other line.**_

"_**Hello?" Jake asked like he was sleeping.**_

"_**Hey Jake!" I said.**_

"_**Bella! How have you been?" he asked.**_

"_**Good. But Jake I wanted to tell you that I'm in a Talent Show but no one knows. And I was wondering if you and Nessie would like to come?" I asked. Nessie has been Jake's girlfriend for about 3 years. They make a great couple.**_

"_**Absolutly! When is it?" He sounded excited to. Huh! Emotions must rub off on people.**_

"_**It's tomorrow night. Sorry I didn't call you sooner." **_

"_**It's okay but I have to go. Nessie is here." He said.**_

"_**Okay. Tell her I said hi." And I hung up.**_

_**After dinner I decided which songs I was going to do. I wrote them myself and was planning on playing the guitar with it too. I fell asleep thinking of the Talent Show.**_

_**I woke up to the sun shining through my window. Wow that's a surprise! Omg! Today is the Talent Show! Dang, Alice is coming over to pick out my outfit. I hurried to get my shower and got done just in time because Alice had knocked on the door.**_

"_**Morning Sunshine!" She said. How can someone be so hyper in the morning?!**_

"_**Good Morning Alice." I said kind of groggily. She went to my closet to pick out my outfit today. She came out with a long sleeved blue shirt with a vest and dark wash jeans. As for my accessories she handed me hoop earrings, bracelets, and high heels. She grabbed my black Juicy Couture bag and pushed me into the bathroom.**_

_**We headed downstairs and I made breakfast. We had blueberry pancakes and bacon. I looked at the clock and noticed we only had a few minutes to get to school.**_

"_**Crap. Alice we gotta go." I yelled as I headed out the door with Alice trailing behind me. We headed to school and I found the only parking spot left. We ran into the classroom. We were almost late but we got their in time. Thank God!**_

"_**Ok ay today we're going to be learning about…….." The teacher went on to say something but I had no idea because I was day dreaming. The bell finally rang. The rest of the day went on as normal.**_

_**________________________End Day______________________________**_

"_**Hey Bella! I'm gonna catch a ride with Jasper." Alice yelled across the parking lot.**_

"_**Ok. Don't do anything I wouldn't do you two." I yelled back and saw a slight blush cover both of their cheeks.**_

_**I drove home with butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't wait til tonight! No one knew except for Dad and Jake. I decided salad and steak for dinner. Charlie came home as soon as the food was done.**_

"_**Hey Bells, are you nervous about tonight?" **_

"_**A little bit." I said.**_

"_**Don't worry, you're gonna do great!" He smiled at me and finished his dinner.**_

"_**Okay I better go and get ready. It starts at 7:00 and it's already 6:00." I said while running up the stairs hoping to god that I wouldn't fall. I made it up without falling which is a big accomplishment for me. **_

_**I looked through my closet and picked out a light pink lipsy dress, grayish skinny jeans, silver heels with flower earrings and a music note necklace. I curled my hair so it flowed down my back. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and headed downstairs.**_

"_**Hey Dad are you ready?" He was sitting in the recliner watching Baseball. **_

"_**Yep. Let's go Bells." He said.**_

_**I hopped in my truck, Dad was taking his cruiser. I arrived at the school. I noticed Alice's car and a lot of others already there. After Charlie found a seat, they called back the next performers. I had butterflies in my stomach. I was really nervous. I nearly had a heart attack as someone wrapped their arms around my waist.**_

"_**Hey Bells!" He said cheerfully.**_

"_**Hey Jake." I said. "Come and sit down." **_

_**We walked over to the place where Charlie was sitting. **_

"_**Okay, put your hands together for Mike Newton. He will be performing a magic trick." The audience clapped but I could tell they weren't very interested. Mike walked out in a ridiculous outfit. He tried to make the doves disappear but let's just say it didn't work out.**_

_**The order was then Eric, Tyler, Tanya and Crew, Alice, Edward and then me. But no one knew I was going. Alice was really good! She danced to No One by Aly & A.J. Edward surprised me the most though, he played the piano. It was the most beautiful piece I have ever heard. His piece was coming to an end and I realized I was up next. Oh god!**_

"_**Okay and now our last performer of the night. Give it up for Isabella Swan." The audience clapped as I walked out. I sat down on the stool and started strumming my guitar. And before I knew it, I was singing.**_

_**Taylor Swift (The Outside)**_

I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know  
I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby, I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?

_[Chorus:]_

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

You saw me there, but never knew  
I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything

_[Repeat Chorus]_

So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

_**I stood up and everyone clapped and cheered. Yes! I did it!! Some of the students had a mask of shock on their faces including Alice and Edward. I walked off stage only to get the biggest hug of my life by the shortest person I've ever known. Alice. **_

"_**Oh My God! I never knew you could sing." Alice yelled.**_

"_**No one knew except for my Dad and Jake." I said as I tried to hear out of my ear.**_

"_**Really? Well you're really good!" She yelled again. God I was gonna be deaf by the end of the night.**_

_**And at last the person I had expected the whole night.**_

_Haha! I know I'm so mean! But if you like you'll review! I'll post more sooner if I get a lot of reviews. So Review!!! Haha well Good? Bad? I thought the Talent Show had to go in this chapter! But I left ya'll with a cliffy!! _

_Thanks for reviewing! AshleyLuvsTaylor!_


End file.
